Chi III: Return of the Static Charge
by Yvintia
Summary: Chi returns in X3 to support her idolized Magnetosama! This is a continuation of Chi, the Walking Static Charge and Chi II: Revenge of the Static Charge.
1. But I don't love you!

Chapter 1: But I dont love you!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Yep. Chi is me, and thats all.

Authors note: Apologies in advance for waiting 5 years to write this! Let the fun begin!

* * *

"I still think you should bleach your hair." I said darkly, glancing across the breakfast table at Pyro.

"Why?" He asked, helping himself to the large platter of scrambled eggs that sat in front of him.

The two of us were seated at a small table in the kitchen, where I had just finished making breakfast. Ever since we had returned to the secret base, we had been forced to divide the household chores among ourselves. Somehow, I had gotten cooking breakfast on my to-do list.

"You know how you just know things sometimes?" I asked, leaning forward while putting strawberry jelly on a piece of toast that I was holding in my left hand. "It's just one of those things. You are supposed to be blonde."

He kind of grunted, putting salt on his eggs.

We sat in silence as a realization dawned upon me.

"AUUG, WE'RE STARTING TO LOOK LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!!" I shrieked as I threw my toast on my plate and scratched my hair in frustration. "I mean, if you were cute, maybe, but I'm SO totally not interested in you!!"

He kind of watched me as a disgusted look crept across his face.

"That's so gross!" He exclaimed, looking more and more repulsed by the second.

"You're telling me!" I chimed, and thus our mutual disgust with each other was sealed.

A few more moments passed in silence as Pyro munched on his eggs, and I began chewing on the edge of my toast.

"Magneto-sama needs more minions." I concluded thoughtfully. Pyro kind of grunted again, but seemed to more or less ignore my comment.

As a demonstration of how much I was not interested in Pyro, I snuck into his room that night and bleached his hair. My reasoning was that surely, if I was interested in him, I would have done something other than bleaching his hair.

* * *

Somehow, when he woke up, he was unhappy, and set out across the base looking for me.

I, however, was hiding in my room, checking my e-mail on the computer I finally talked Magneto-sama in to getting for me. And I had one from Chu. It looked something like this:

"From:

Subject: Toad

Chi,

You remember how Toad got zapped off the statue of Liberty? Well, he's not dead. He came up the sink this morning. So I thought I'd make a deal: my manga for your servant.

Chu"

After a long moment of thought, I remembered how I "barrowed" my sister Chu's manga when I ran away from Xavier's place. Then I remembered about how she was pretty mad. I also remembered that I liked having a servant like Toad, and decided it was a good deal. After all, I could probably get Magneto-sama to let me buy my own manga. It had worked in the past, you know.

"Magneto-sama, didja see Pyro's hair? I bleached it last night!" I declared as I marched in to what I had dubbed "Magneto-sama's office". (Of course, I had knocked first.)

"Is that so." He commented, not even looking up from the folder he was looking through.

"Yep! And he's going to take me on a date!" I continued.

Magneto didn't even look up at me.

"Actually, that's not true since the only thing we share is loyalty to you, but he's going with me, since I can't carry all the manga by myself. I'll bring Toad back when we return." I said with a big smile, and dashed out of the room.

"Toad?" Magneto looked up to the doorway. But I was already gone.

* * *

"I don't see why you needed me to come." Pyro grumbled as we walked up in to an elevator. "I hate what you did to my hair. And why do we have to go on to the TOP of a building anyways?!"

"Because that's the meeting place Chu set. That's just the way it is." I sighed happily. After the elevator ride, we still had to climb three flights of stairs before we got to the top of the building.

When we got there, Chu was waiting for us. The setting was somehow dramatic as the late evening sky behind us was filled with clouds that seemed to be coming closer and closer. Chu stood on the other side of the rooftop, across from the door. She had clearly been waiting for us.

"Show us the manga." She said in a cool voice.

"Show us the Toad first." I replied.

"Dil." Chu snapped her fingers together, and Dil stepped out from the shadows, dragging an unconscious Toad.

"I, Valintenez Alkalinella Xifas Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andre Charton-Haymoss Ivanovincci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, have here your currently unconscious Toad!" He said with a grin. I smiled a little bit.

"And where is that anime reference from?" I asked, shaking my head.

"53cr3t!" He replied happily.

"Wow, you can even speak in l33t." I muttered. "Say, why is Toad unconscious?"

Chu choked, and Dil looked away.

"Well, um, you see..." Chu started.

"I TOLD her not to roll him down three flights of stairs before we brought him here, but she just didn't listen!" Dil exclaimed. "Of course, that was after she drugged his soup..."

"Be quiet, DIL!" Chu snapped.

That was the point at which I noticed that the weather was starting to take a nasty turn. It was growing dark with rain clouds, and I could feel lighting in the air.

"Uhm, Chu, we had better hurry this up. The weather is getting ugly." I said quickly.

"Just like you." Pyro added scornfully.

"HEY!" Chu and I both exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I can kill him now, right?!" Chu demanded.

"'Want to' and 'can' are different." I said, waving my index finger at her.

"But he's my enemy now!" Chu whined.

"But did Xavier go and bump off Magneto-sama after the Statue of Liberty incident when he was unconscious and ANYONE could have tripped and stabbed a knife through his throat?" I asked.

"Xavier couldn't do that!!" Chu declared, getting more and more whiney sounding.

"You'd be surprised what you can do when your wheelchair hits a bump..." I said as though suggesting something. Dil and Pyro were looking at us as though we had gone completely crackers, and Toad was still unconscious, thus quiet.

"But that's not the point!" She cried as rain began to fall and lighting flashed in the sky.

"Can we get this over with already?!" Pyro yelled, flicking his lighter about agitatedly. Toad made a noise that sounded rather like a moan, and I decided it should get done with.

"My poor minion, I'll rescue you from the clutches of that evil woman!" I declared, waving a suitcase of manga around dramatically.

Pyro, tired of the drama, set the suitcase on fire. With a shriek, I threw the burning suitcase away from me, over the edge of the building.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chu shrieked, diving after it while pushing Dil away. Dil tripped into Toad and bonked his head, somehow winding up turning into Toad, unconscious on top of him.

Pyro threw the other suitcase of manga over the edge after Chu, which was met with a "bonk" sound. During this time, I had dashed over to Toad and Dil, who were not only looking alike, but unconscious.

"TOAD! TOAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled dramatically, grabbing one of the unconscious figures and shaking it forcefully.

"Pyrrrrrooooooooooooooo..." Chu's angry voice came form over the edge of the building. We turned and saw Chu rising on a column of water, which she had obviously summoned to keep herself from splattering on the street below. "You scorched my manga!!"

At that, an angry tidal wave swept up, knocking all four of us off the building. We were swept away into the night.

* * *

Somehow, though, we managed to get back to Magneto's base. However, I couldn't tell Dil from Toad, since they were both still unconscious.

So I took both of them.

Pyro had abandoned me the moment we entered the base, leaving me to transport the two of them on my own. I walked down the hall, dragging one of them in either hand, singing to myself.

"I'm going slightly mad... I'm going slightly mad... It's finally happened, happened... It's finally happened..."

I continued happily down the hall. As I passed through a doorway, I heard a "bonk" sound.

"Owwwwwwww..." The Toad I was dragging with my right hand groaned. I glanced down to see that I had bonked his head into the wall.

"Sorry, dude." I said, realizing that I had no idea if it was Toad or Dil. I pulled them down the hallway, taking them to a room down the hall from my own. It was merely an empty room with no furnishings.

I drug one Toad to one side of the room and put the other on the other side.

"When you wake up, my room is just down the hall. You can come get me if you're confused." I stated to the two unconscious bodies, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Authors note: This is a re-posting of chapter 1, because the formatting was messed up on the original upload.


	2. Drama of Dil

Chapter 2: Drama of Dil

* * *

"_na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-katamari-damashi__~!_" I sang happily to myself as I skipped down the hall the next morning. I paused as I passed the room where I had left the unconscious Toads the night before to poke my head in.

"Either of you willing to admit to being not-Toad?" I asked, glancing from at the two of them. But, being as that they were still unconscious, neither answered me.

"I said, night-night all done! Time to wake up!" I shouted as I gathered electricity in my hands dramatically and zapped both of them.

The shock worked, and both woke up screaming.

"That's better." I stated, looking down at their charred forms as they coughed smoke. "Now, will the real Toad please step forward?"

"Like heck I will!" One stated, and leapt over my head and out the doorway.

"Haven't you learned not to play with lightning?" I screamed after him, gathering another electric bold in my hands. "What happens to a Toad when it's struck by lightning?!"

He kind of squeaked and hopped evasively down the hall as I chased after him, shooting bolts recklessly.

"Your minions aren't gonna want to hang around if you treat them like that." Dil's voice pointed out from behind me.

At that point, I had expended too much energy and sort of fell over on top of him.

"Hi…" I kind of mumbled.

"Hey there." He said with a grin. "_Aibou_."

"Are we ever gonna get published, you think?" I asked as he hoisted me onto his back.

"I dunno." He said. "Where's breakfast?"

I mumbled directions and we started off down the hall.

As we neared the second flight of stairs, we heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"Magneto-sama." I waved a greeting. "Yo."

"Who is this?" He asked, eyeing Dil suspiciously.

"Dil, my buddy. Don't worry, I'll take care of him; I promise to feed him and walk him and clean up after him." I said with puppy dog eyes. "Can I keep him? Plee_eeaaa_aaase?"

"…" Magneto continued to appraise Dil.

"It's not like I'm interested in being your servant." Dil said rather snidely. "But I've got to take care of my woman."

And I laughed.

"Since when do you call me something weird like that?" I slid off his back, steady on my feet again. "What have you been snorting?

"But… I thought…" He stammered.

"Find the kitchen when you're hungry. I've gotta start breakfast." I said, and skipped away, singing to myself. "_Crunchy, munchy, honey cakes~ Great to eat, and they're fun to make~_"

"…" Magneto smiled smugly. "She belongs to _me_."

"Why…?" Dil moaned.

"Have you really not noticed yet?" Magneto inquired.

"Noticed what?" Dil's eyebrows narrowed to the point of becoming a unibrow.

"Her mutant ability is not to control electricity. She merely generates it." Magneto surmised. Upon seeing the confused expression on Dil's face, he continued. "Being as that electricity and magnetism are related, I simply tap into her power and alleviate the pressure from her."

"So you're totally just using her!" Dil accused once he managed to put two and two together.

"Does it matter? After all, wouldn't you rather see her happy with me than miserable alone?" Magneto concluded with an air of superiority, and whisked past Dil, continuing down the hall.

"…but…" Dil murmured as Magneto walked away. "Why can't she be happy with _me_?"

* * *

Authors note: Yes, short, and still nothing to do with the movie, but its important material, and I will get to the movie someday! Really!


	3. I, My, Me! Blackberry Omlette!

Chapter 3: I, My, Me! Blackberry Omlette!

* * *

It was shortly after that that Magneto issued a mission, which lead to breakfast being hastily eaten without much conversation and the whole crowd ending up in the helicopter.

"Sho, whash this mission anyways?" I asked around a big yawn.

"Did you not turn on your ears for briefing?" Pyro asked sarcastically.

"I don't care what you say, I think you really like the bleached hair." I said pointedly, sticking my tongue out at him. "By the way Dil, why are you coming?"

"Somebody's gotta make sure you don't die." Dil replied shortly.

"We're gathering information on a top-secret military project." Pyro stated calmly, with much more patience than he really ought to have had with me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it might threaten our lives if we don't." Pyro answered, rolling his eyes. Evidently, his patience was out. "Don't you ever watch TV?"

"Yeah, but on my TV shows, people die when they investigate top-secret stuff." I answered with a frown.

"They're top-secret for a reason." Dil said mockingly.

At receiving no sarcastic response, the discussion ended, and I watched the clouds pass by.

"Wait, do helicopters normally fly high enough to be in the clouds?" I wondered aloud.

* * *

Our plan was simple: Mystique would infiltrate the base, get the information and get out.

"So why are we here again?" I asked. "You normally don't bring the blow-up people on the infiltration missions."

"As long as nothing goes wrong." Dil said thoughtfully.

"So we can blow up the evidence, beans-for-brains!" Pyro answered, rolling his eyes again.

"I think Dil should go with Mystique." I volunteered, and they both looked at me.

"No." She answered, and left us with the helicopter, disappearing into nearby bushed. The facility we were infiltrating lie surrounded by wilderness just over the hill from us.

"…" We watched her disappear, then I piped up. "So what now?"

"Let's go." Pyro said, taking off in the same direction as Mystique. Dil and I reluctantly followed.

* * *

I really didn't know what Mystique could have possibly done wrong. But shortly after Pyro, Dil and I had managed to blow up the secret passage to the underground entrance (since all top-secret facilities have them, you know), we heard alarms blaring, and footsteps running towards us. We saw Mystique come running around the corner with a portable hard drive in her hand.

"Get out of here!" She shouted, throwing the hard drive to Pyro and continuing down the hall. We stood and looked at each other for a moment, during which four soldiers bearing arms caught up with us.

We raised our hands, as they targeted us.

"She went that way!" I volunteered, pointing down the hall.

"Chi!" Dil nudged me.

"Freeze, mutants!" The apparent leader of the troops demanded.

"That line is so cliché! Can't you think of something else threatening to yell at us?!" I shouted back. All the while, Pyro was studying our surroundings.

"Guys…" He said slowly.

And we all looked at him tensely for a long moment.

"Book it!" He shouted, shooting a fireball at the guards. Dil and I promptly turned and started running back the way we had came. As we ran down towards the exit, Pyro apparently had managed to find a gas line, as the building was exploding behind us.

"_Hot potato, hot potato!_" I sang as we ran. We bolted down the halls with flames pouring behind us. If I had been thinking about it, I would have realized that Pyro must have been firebending the whole way to keep us from being burnt to a crisp.

"This is just like an action movie!" I shouted as the three of us escaped the burning building into the night.

* * *

We were able to find our helicopter, but once we arrived, we found ourselves caught in a dilemma.

"So… Do you know how to drive this?" I asked Dil. He scratched his head.

"Aren't we going to wait for Mystique?" He asked as we piled in and Pyro climbed into the cockpit.

"Technically, she said 'get out of here', not 'go to the helicopter and wait for me'." I said thoughtfully.

"Why can't she just disguise herself and escape?" Pyro asked. His actions contradicted his words as he started the engine.

"Because the military has thingies that beep and identify the infected—I mean, mutants." I said, tangenting on a video game that I had been watching Dil play earlier that day.

"Oh, do I have to go eat people now?" Dil asked as a white hoodie shifted onto his body.

"Not today, Alex Mercer." I patted him on the back. "Look, Pyro, we got the data, who cares if we bring Mystique or not?"

"Do you want to be the one to explain that to Magneto?" He snapped back.

"I think you just don't know how to fly this thing either!" I retorted.

"I think you had better figure it out soon." Dil said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Pyro asked, glancing back at him.

"I hear the military coming." Dil replied. Pyro looked alarmed and checked the monitors in the cockpit

"Sure enough." Pyro shifted uncomfortably as he took the controls. A few short moments later, we were lifting off the ground. "But you know we're going to get in trouble for this."

"Bah." I waved a hand dismissively as we escaped into the night.

* * *

Authors note: I think were finally done with the epilogue and can begin the movie next chapter! Wont that be just amazing?


	4. Aftermath and foremath

Chapter 4: Aftermath and foremath

Sure, none of us really wanted to face Magneto when we got back to the base. Sure, there were lots of ways we could have avoided telling him. But unfortunately, he was waiting at the helicopter pad when we arrived. When we landed, Dil, Pyro and I exchanged several long, significant looks. And nobody moved from their seats.

"I said this was on your head." Pyro whispered.

"No, be a man and die for me like you're supposed to." I hissed back, blinking my eyes innocently.

"Oh, grow up." Dil rolled his eyes.

As we squabbled, magneto got tired of waiting and opened the helicopter door himself. We froze.

"Well?" He asked. As he glanced around the cockpit, his face twisted into a scowl of displeasure.

"Uhm, well, we, uh…" I stammered.

"We tried to stop her, of course, but she eloped with Sabertooth." Dil explained, spreading his hands helplessly.

"Apocalypse kidnapped her!" I exclaimed simultaneously.

Magneto raised and eyebrow and looked at Pyro.

"We don't know, sir. She didn't make it back to the helicopter on time." Pyro held out the hard drive. "But we achieved our objective."

"Ah." Magneto's face lightened, and he took the hard drive. He cleared his throat, and turned around to leave the helicopter. He paused by the door.

"Chi." He said sternly. I jumped and stiffened.

"Yes, Magneto-sama?" I asked sweetly.

"I am displeased." He stated and began to walk away.

I burst out crying and flung myself after him. I grabbed his cape and threw myself out of the helicopter, on to the floor.

"But it's not my fault that she really loved Sabertooth more!" I sobbed.

He tugged at his cape for a moment, and saw that I was firmly attached.

"Chi…" He seemed to facepalm internally. "Just… Stay out of trouble until the next mission."

"Sure thing, Magneto-sama!" I responded with a bright perky smile and released the cape. He walked away and seemed to mutter something I couldn't quite hear.

"Hey, why don't we go out for ice cream?" Dil asked from the helicopter. Pyro took that as his cue to jump out of the helicopter.

"Nuh-uh. You losers are nothing but trouble." He glared at us as he walked away. "I wash my hands of you."

Not having Pyro there to drive the helicopter made it considerably harder to go get ice cream. In the end, I managed to convince Dil that he really felt like transforming into a giant eagle to carry me across the ocean to the ice cream shop.

Once we reached a city with ice cream, we quickly situated ourselves at an outdoor table with heaping waffle cones.

"So…" Dil said thoughtfully, wrapping his tongue all the way around his scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"So?" I asked, taking little licks of my birthday cake ice cream. It then occurred to me that despite the fact that we went for ice cream, neither of us was having ice cream flavored ice cream. And I laughed.

"You know Magneto's just using you, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're just a power amp for him."

I thought for a long moment and watched a butterfly fly past. Beyond that, I noticed a large amount of people gathering on a sidewalk about a block away.

"I know." I shrugged. "All I do is generate electricity. The bracelets he gave me act as batteries, and if I don't discharge the electricity once in a while, it hurts. When I'm around him, he taps into the electrical aura and gets a +10 to all his power rolls. What's your point?"

"Well…" He mumbled, scratching his head. "Don't you feel kind of… used?"

"Why?" I asked, staring blankly at him.

"You could be more than that." He said slowly.

"More…?" I said thoughtfully. "No, Dil, I don't have any delusions of grandeur. I know that I'll never be one of the top 10 powerful mutants. Too much competition. But that's okay."

At about that time, the crowd I had noticed became substantially noisier.

"What's that all about?" I mused as we stood up and cautiously moved closer to the crowd.

"So what's up?" Dil asked one of the people on the outskirts of the crowd.

"Mutant pride, bro!" He stated, making some kind of gang symbol with his hands. "We don't need no stinking cure!"

"…cure?" Dil and I exchanged a long glance.

"Here, hold this." I handed Dil my ice cream, then grabbed ahold of our informant by the shoulders. I used him as a springboard to launch myself into the air and run on top of the crowd to the highest vantage point in the area: a nearby fountain.

"Fellow mutants!" I shouted, but the crowd didn't listen; they were too busy hollering.

"I said, hey!" I yelled again. When ignored again, I sent a shot of electricity into the fountain I was standing on, which caused and impressive splash. The crowd seemed to quiet, and looked at me.

"Why are you all wasting your time and energy being an angry crowd…" I began, and noticed a news camera nearby take notice of me. At that point, I began to really ham it up. "…When you could do so much better in the service of Magneto-sama? Join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants today!"

"That's sexist!" A female voice in the crowd shouted.

"Uhm, well…" I thought for a long moment. "No, it's equality, because girls can be brothers too!"

The crowd seemed stunned at my rationale, and somewhere, far away, I felt as though Professor Xavier was facepalming over me.

"We've gotta stop the cure!' Another mutant in the crowd shouted, and the crowd rumbled in agreement.

"We've gotta save mutants from getting cured!" Someone else shouted, and the crowd rumbled in agreement again.

Somehow, the crowd managed to rumble away to a place where they believed the first cure was being performed. I met up with Dil on the way, and we finished our ice cream as we strolled leisurely behind the crowd.

"I'm surprised they haven't called law enforcement yet." He observed.

"I don't think we've been violent enough for that yet." I said. "And beside, they don't have sentinels to send after us, so I bet the regular law enforcement really doesn't want anything to do with us."

We deduced from the angry statements the crowd made that the mob had arrived at the Worthington building, where Warren Worthington was to receive the cure as the first test subject.

"Don't do it, Warren!" I shouted. "You really don't want to become the Horseman of Death! It's not cool!"

Dil looked at me and shook his head.

The crowd got more and more agitated as the moments slowly dragged on. Finally, there was a sound of glass shattering, and Warren flew away. The crowd was stunned for a moment, then began to cheer.

"Hey, those windows aren't reinforced!" I roared, and as one, the crowd seemed to have the same idea as me. They all picked up rocks (or similar debris) and began to throw it at the building, which was more glass than anything else.

"Uh, we'd better get outta here." Dil grabbed my shoulder. "They're gonna call the military."

"Oh, yeah, I guess this is kind of violent enough to warrant that." I agreed, and we escaped into the daylight.

Author's note: I know this is taking forever. Is it my fault that X3 was so much less inspiring to write about than the other two?


	5. Jailbreak

Chapter 5: Jailbreak

**************************************************************************  
After we returned to base, we didn't stay there very long. We had hardly collapsed in the helipad when Magneto and Pyro showed up, obviously on their way people I had never met before were accompanying them.

"Get in." Pyro stated, popping open the helicopter door. Dil and I exchanged long glances, but both boarded the helicopter.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I settled down in a seat, glancing warily at the noobs.

"To tie up some loose ends." Magneto stated gravely.

"….uh?" I responded, sounding clueless.

"Mystique, stupid." Pyro snapped, and we flew away.

"So who are these?" Dil asked, gesturing to the unfamiliar faces.

"If you hadn't been gallivanting around the city causing a riot, perhaps you would have accompanied us in recruiting our new member." Magneto stated in a somehow serious, yet somehow sarcastic voice.

I made a sad face, and no further comments.

I don't know where we were going, or how they knew where to go, but we parked the helicopter under a cover of trees near a highway. To my surprise, Magneto was the first to get out of the helicopter, stride over to the highway and stand in the middle of it.

"Don't do it, Megnato-sama, there's a car coming!" I screamed, and ran out into the highway after him. I threw myself in front of him, arms spread wide. "Stop, cars!"

"No, Chi, there's a truck coming!" Dil ran after me. Just as he was about to reach us, with the cars drawing nearer and nearer, Magneto raised a hand the began to throw the vehicles aside with magnetic force.

"….Oh yeah, you could just do that." I agreed with wide eyes.

"I really didn't want to become roadkill today." Dil commented.

"Idiots." Pyro muttered, obviously not hurrying after us.

Magneto caused the flatbed truck to grind to a stop in front of us, and we cautiously approached it. A stairway flipped down, and Magneto entered.

"I'm not going in there!" I stated loud and clear. "Bad things happen when you go into unfamiliar dungeons unprepared!"

But nobody cared.

"Took you long enough." I heard Mystique comment.

"I was busy." Magneto cleared his throat. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child at Worthington labs." Mystique answered.

"Isn't that the place we were throwing rocks?" I asked Dil. He shrugged.

"Without him, they have nothing." She finished, either not hearing or obviously ignoring my comments.

Pyro entered the flatbed after Magneto, and it seemed as if they were recruiting other prisoners from the truck.

"I wonder where this truck was going." I commented to Dil. Again he shrugged.

"Look, you can see that they've got plenty of supporters now." He said quietly to me. "Listen, they've even got Juggernaut."

"Uh-huh—hey, wait!" Shock came over my face, and I screamed into the truck. "He's not even a mutant!"

"My powers are magical!" Dil laughed in an impersonation of Juggernaut. As the other obviously ignored us, (except for a raised eyebrow from one of the noobs), Dil quieted his voice and continued. "But look, my point is, they don't need you. Why don't you leave?"

"And go where? I don't exactly have any marketable job skills!" I protested. "And why are you bringing this up now? It seems like ever since I kidnapped you, you've been trying to talk me out of staying with Magneto! What's your problem?" I ranted.

"No!" I heard Mystique shout, and there was a gunshot. In a matter of seconds, I hears metal fly through the air, and a guard blew out of the truck past us in a fireball.

"What's that about?" I asked, peeking my head in. I saw Mystique writhing on the floor, quickly losing her blueness.

"You saved me." Magneto commented without much emotion.

"Eric?" She asked tearfully as he turned away.

"I'm sorry, my dear." He said as he walked away. "You're no longer one of us."

"How dramatic!" I clapped Magneto on the back as he exited the truck. He raised and eyebrow at me, obviously not in the mood of me.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Pyro snapped as he walked past me, shaking his head.

"What's your deal?" I shouted after him. "It's not like you're the one Magneto-sama just abandoned to the wolves—I mean, humans!"

Judging from the range of emotions I saw on the other's faces as they glanced at me, from irritation to shock, I thought it was best to be quiet, and I sulked the rest of the way home.

Author's note: I love my short chapters! they make the movie go by faster!


End file.
